Stars
by Lady Tavington
Summary: My first ever Sweet November fic. Natch, its ChazBrandon. Ü Anyway, it takes place 3 nights after the ending of the movie. Mushy slash, hence the PG rating. RR!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the following characters.  I just like to take them and play with them for just a while…I'll put them back…okay, maybe I'll put Brandon back, but Chaz…grooowwwrrrr…

**Acknowledgements/Dedications:** I would first like to acknowledge the author of the fic "Waking," because without that fic, I probably never would have even gotten started on my first Sweet November fic.  This fic is dedicated to all Chaz fans who, like me, feel his character could have been expanded just a little bit more.  This fic is most especially dedicated to all my fellow Jason's Angels, especially Sarah, Taylor, Sammy, Nicole and Maria.  My first ever Sweet November fic, just for you!  Enjoy!  Oh, by the way, Jason Isaacs, how dare you look cute even in a rather HIDEOUS green sequined dress! Ü

Stars 

A Sweet November Fic

By Lady Tavington

"Stars

In your multitude

Scarce to be counted

Changing the chaos

To order and light…"

~From the song _Stars,_ as sung by the character JAVERT in the musical _Les Miserables_.

Chaz's eyes flew open at the sound of the grandfather clock outside his room chiming yet another hour.  He looked around at the watch on the bedside table.  5.00 am.  "Wonderful," he muttered to himself.  He turned on his side, only to see Brandon, sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face.

Chaz could hardly help smiling himself.  It almost never failed.  Everytime he would see Brandon asleep, he would always have a smile on his face.  How lucky Brandon was, that he had a lot to smile about.  Chaz, on the other hand…

Chaz got up, out of bed, not really caring to put a shirt on over his bare chest.  He went out of their room, into the kitchen, out the back door, and up the stairs that led to the rooftop.

And there he sat, on the recliner he had had brought up there a long time ago, just staring up at the stars, his saddened mind reeling.

His thoughts tonight were the same as they had been for 3 nights now.  Nelson was gone.  He had left because Sara was gone.  That last part was probably the hardest, strongest blow…Sara was gone.  

He'd known Sara for what felt like forever…he'd always been there for her, and she for him.  They had been a team, for Christ's sake.  Her, him and Brandon.  Almost inseparable.  

It wasn't fair.  He knew it sounded childish, but it really wasn't fair.  Why now, when she was starting to have more fun than he'd ever seen her have in the time he knew her?  Why now, when she was starting to live again?  It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right.  

He heard a door click, but he didn't turn.  He didn't feel like it.  He didn't want to tear his gaze from the stars.  They were peaceful.  They were calm.  They were white.

They were suddenly blocked from his view by his dear beloved Brandon.

"Hey!" Chaz said, throwing the pillow he had brought with him up at the face that now blocked the night sky he was so tranquilly watching just a few minutes ago.  

Brandon caught the pillow in his hands, but not quick enough to shield it from his face.  "You weren't in bed," Brandon said, "I got worried."

Chaz chuckled quietly.  "You heard me get up?" he asked.  Brandon snorted. "Duh," he said.  "You're not the most silent sleeper, you know."  "I know, I know," Chaz replied resignedly, proceeding to turn away from the comforting smile that was shining down at him.

He heard Brandon shuffle as he kneeled down beside the chair.  "Still thinking about Sara?" Brandon asked gently, putting a comforting hand along Chaz's bare arm.  Chaz gave a sad laugh, if ever there was one. "Got me again," he said, "Quit reading me like a book when I'm miserable, Brandon, it's freaky."

Brandon gave a short laugh of his own.  "Not as freaky as I'm going to get if you don't cheer up in 30 seconds," he said in a playfully suggestive tone.  Chaz sighed in response.  "Don't think it'll work this time around, baby," he said.  He was still not looking at Brandon.

"Listen, Chaz," Brandon said quietly, in the same grieving tone that Chaz was speaking to him with, "You're not the only one who's hurting. Sara was my friend too, remember?  It's been three days, you really ought to lighten up a bit."  He came closer, touching his chin to Chaz's shoulder. "You don't have to suffer alone, you know," he offered quietly.

It was only then that Chaz looked at him, straight in the eye.  "I know," he replied quietly, giving him a sweet smile of gratitude.

Brandon returned the smile warmly, and reached for Chaz's lips. Their lips met in a loving, comforting kiss that was better than just staring at the stars for the rest of the night.

Chaz relished the contact of Brandon's hand on his chest.  Right now, it wasn't all erotic.  It was just plain comforting and romantic, and that was the way he loved it best.  

When after what felt like a blissful eternity the kiss ended, Brandon sank into the chair beside Chaz.  Chaz pulled him into a hug.  "Thanks, baby," he whispered into the other's ear.  Brandon replied with a sleepy, "Mm-hm," and before Chaz knew it, Brandon had fallen asleep on his arm.

Chaz breathed in his scent as it fell on him, carried by the breeze.  He loved how Brandon could do so many things to him without really physically doing too much.  He gave him a chaste peck on the forehead.  "Thanks," he whispered, then turned his gaze back to the stars.

Chaz could hardly help wondering if Sara was among those stars somewhere, watching them.  Watching him.  Couldn't help wondering if she knew how sad he and Brandon were.  Couldn't help wondering if she knew how she had changed their lives just by leaving.  Couldn't help wondering if she, perhaps that distant blue star, second to the right, could hear him right now, or at least his thoughts.  Maybe.  The stars always did perplex him and fascinate him all at once, as did Sara. _ Maybe, just maybe_, he thought to himself.  He comforted himself with that thought, and within minutes of the sunrise, fell asleep.

END

Author's Notes: Okay, I know it's not one of my better fics, but please be gentle!  Read and review!!!


End file.
